


Another World

by TiaWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiaWinchester/pseuds/TiaWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean and Sam come across a demon they are sent to a parallel universe where their family is still alive. Dean is supposedly dating Cas but will he break his heart or fall in love? Will they get back in time to stop the apocalypse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another World

Dean and Sam were up early like any other day. They would wake up, grab a beer, sit at the table and read the newspaper. Most people read the newspaper to see what was happening in the world, but Sam and Dean read it to find new cases.

Castiel was the one to read the paper today, which was strangely odd. Dean sat opposite Castiel. "What's the word, Cas?" "It's a shortened version of my name" Dean sighed deeply. "Yes it is. I meant with any cases" "Oh of course. Yes there is one here. A man with his throat ripped out" Dean looked over at Sam. "Sound vampy to you?" Sam nodded. "Yeah, shall we get going to investigate?" Dean nodded and threw his bottle away.

They arrived at the crime scene an hour later in their black 67' Chevy Impala. "Who's in charge around here?" Dean asked whilst looking around. "That would be me, Sheriff Smith, and you are?" "I'm Tom Mcderk and this is my partner Roy Harberd" He said gesturing to himself then Sam. "What about him?" The sheriff said, indicating Castiel who was stood behind them. "This is Ben Carthy"

"What are you guys doing here?" "We're with the FBI" Dean and Sam showed their badges then gestured for Cas to do the same. Castiel got his badge out, which happened to be upside down. Dean switched it round for him. "He's new" "Right of course, right this way then fellas"

They followed the sheriff who led them to the victim's body. "So, he got his throat ripped out" "Any witnesses?" "Just one"

***

The next few days they spent catching the vampire only to find that he was working with a demon. After they ganked the vampire they decided to pay a visit to the demon. They walked into a warehouse near the pier. It was dark, damp and small inside. They could hear faint cries in the distance. They followed the cries and came to a black door which had symbols so that angels were unable to enter.

They knocked down the door and found a demon torturing someone inside. "The Winchesters. What a nice surprise. What can I do for you today?" "We're here to gank you" "Gank? Such a horrible word. Well I don't think so boys" He pushed them up against the wall so it was hard for them to breathe. "Why can't you guys just leave us alone? We have an apocalypse to start up again"

"You guys are gonna go some place that you won't be able to bother me again. If by chance you get back well expect the world to have ended, toodles" He waved. A flash of light beamed and the boys woke up in an alley. "Sammy you ok?!" Sam coughed. "Yeah Dean, what happened?" "I don't know, he sent us somewhere, looks like we're still on Earth though"

They heard footsteps and they got up instantly, holding their knives in their hands. "Who's there?" Castiel emerged into sight and came skipping round the corner. "Hello Dean, Sam" Dean went up and hugged him. "Cas, boy am I glad to see you, we need your help" "Can we do it after dinner?" "Erm sure, I'm getting hungry anyway" Castiel started walking, Dean and Sam followed. "Cas why don't you just zap us there?" "That would be nice but lets walk"

Dean and Sam looked at each other momentarily and shrugged their shoulders, they then continued walking. "Dean? Can you hold my hand?" "No Cas?! What the hell?" "Please Dean?" Castiel had tears starting to form in his eyes. One particular tear rolled down his cheek. "Fine Cas" Dean grabbed Cas' hand and starting marching off down the road. He stopped when he realized he didn't know where he was going.

"This way remember Dean" They continued walking down the road but picking up the pace a little bit. Sam whispered to Dean. "Why are we down our old road? The one the house used to be at?" "I don't know Sam" They came closer to a familiar house and Dean stood and watched in awe. Cas called out "You coming?" "Sam this is our old house"

"Why would Castiel bring us here?" "I don't know Sam but lets find out. It probably has something to do with that demon" Dean and Sam followed Cas inside and they heard voices followed by Cas shouting out. "We're home!" Who was Cas talking to?


End file.
